unwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Happening Stories
Write the first paragraph of your article here. RANDOM WARRIORS HAPPENINGS and their real descriptions HAPPENINGS Happening 1: Tigerstar's fate Tigerstar's fate was indeed a terrible and well mistaken happening. First of all, if you want to know the details, you have to know the basics. Tigerstar and Scourge were both mentally retarded cats. Both were very distracted and troubled. So, Tigerstar and Scourge signed a contract in which Scourge would serve as the architect and extreme discriminator of the one clan that they wanted to make. They wanted to build, together, a very large, very harsh and violent clan. Basically a cat h***. So they went along to do so. LionClan, Firestar's clan, and Tigerclan, Tigerstar and Scourge's clan, met in battle. When the cats met, Firestar attempted to create a "peaceful diplomatic negotiation" over the matter. No such luck, of course. So thus, Tigerstar had the first word, "ATTACK THOSE LOSERS!" But before Tigerclan could attack, Scourge said, "STOP! I WANT TO SAY IT." Tigerstar tried to, without looking like idiots, send Scourge a hint that it was his call. He did this by shifting his hand over his neck which meant, "attack them, kill them." Scourge didn't take it that way, so he leaped up and said, "Excuse me, did you just tell them to attack ME!" Tigerstar started to argue and explain, but Scourge didn't want to hear it. Tigerstar went up to Scourge and started to bicker with him as if they were old, married couples. "I want to!" "No, I do" "No, you ate all the sugar." "You got to kill the last innocent cat!" "That was because I'm leader!'" "But I want to be leader!" "SHUT UP!" So they made a huge scene as Firestar followed them, somewhat puzzled. Well, the bickering got a little personal when Tigerstar started to refer to Scourge's secret stash of bones. So then Scourge said that Tigerstar's girlfriend was fox dung. Well that set Tigerstar off. Tigerstar leaped at Scourge, Scourge tried to make the middle finger at him, but accidentally forgot to sheath his claws, thus, Tigerstar landed on his middle claw, killing him. Happening 2: Cinderpaw's leg. Cinderpaw was a very confident cat. On Friday the 13th, 1987, she and the other warriors went on a hunting patrol. They scoured the border of the Thunderpath, then decided that game would be better on the other side. Cinderpaw remembered her mother's warning, "Don't cross the Thunderpath" but she was with other warriors, they'd protect her. But she forgot one other crucial warning, "Look both ways." She padded out onto the Thunderpath, and, of course, forgot to look both ways. Stupid Volvo! Her leg was sprained and broken beyond repair. She retired to being a medicine cat. The cats still search for that Volvo, the one with the VXCFlorida12342 license plate. Happening 3: Midnight and Sol If you need to know who Midnight and Sol are, then I will explain. Midnight was a badger with a Russian accent who somehow made friends with StarClan. She speaks 500 different languages including cat, rabbit, fox, and probably Russian (hence the accent). Anywho, StarClan told her a bunch of secrets, and she was dying to tell someone. She tried to keep it in, but the second she saw Sol, she spilled about 92.861% of what StarClan said. The reason she told Sol was probably because he was the cat version of the random businessman you find in the store who goes, "Hey, you know, I've got a pretty good deal blah blah blah percent off for blah blah blah", and he talks so smooth that you go, "Sure, sounds like a good deal", even though sometimes it isn't. Anyway, she goes and tells him about some prophecy, that there is going to be a solar eclipse, and that the prophesized cats' real mother is Leafpool, not Squirrelflight. Then, Sol goes off to the Clans, pretends that he figured out the eclipse by himself, leaves and then smooth-businessman-talks Blackstar into not believing in StarClan. After that, the three figure out that Sol was using his businessman-ness to use their prophesized powers for his own good. They ditch him, and he is never seen again. Remember, this is all Midnight's fault. Happening 4: Brokenstar's Mistake Birth Raggedstar immediately fell in love with Yellowfang. It was one of those love at first sight, love at first bite things. So, they had Brokenstar. They had wanted a tabby though, but they ended up with a plain, black cat. See, it was bad luck for the black cat to cross their path, so they threw it into carrion place. From there, Brokenstar grew up. The carrion taught him as much as it could, (which was limited) and the crows taught him to hunt. But the crows and ravens of carrion place were cunning thieves. They set a bad example for poor little Brokenstar. So when Brokenstar came to actual cat civilization, he had the crow qualities. He walked straight into the leaders den, smelling of carrion, and said, "Hey, dude, give me all your mice." Well, Raggedstar was a kind to treasure his mice, so that got him mad. "You dare come into my den while I'm eating and expect me to share some mice with you!" Brokenstar glared at him, "Yeah, pretty much." His rudeness overcame him. Raggedstar then banished him, and the whole story of Brokenstar began.